Life Can Change In a Hearbeat
by stanathanfanatic
Summary: 1 year into Castle and Beckett's marriage and they are still madly in love. Castle is still the same old Castle, always joking around. And the hole left in Beckett's heart that she gained is slowly becoming easier to deal with. I posted this on instagram so some of you might recognise it (awriterandhismuse41319).


So seems as though my last story was t popular, hence why i deleted it. I just hole this one has more positive reviews. I'm always accepting of positive criticism but any that outright is offensive will not be accepted in any way.

'Hey Castle, wake up!' Kate said as she walked into their bedroom.

1 year since they eventually got married…

'Castle?' she asked, walking over to the bed. She shook him gently. 'Babe, wake up.'

Castle opened his eyes to see his beautiful wife staring down at him. His wife…. He still couldn't get used to saying that.

'Morning, what's up?' he asked rubbing his eyes.

'Do you not remember what day it is?'

'Why, was I supposed to?' Castle asked, confused.

Kate was slightly annoyed right now. 'Forget it!' she said as she turned around and walked out of the bedroom. He could figure out himself what he had done wrong, she couldn't be bothered today.

Castle smirked to himself, step 1 complete. He pulled out his phone to text Alexis.

*All systems go!x*

2 minutes later….

*Okay, see you soon dad x*

Castle got up and got dressed, walking out into the living area without a care in the world.

'How's my beautiful wife today?' He asked as he walked over to Kate and hugged her from behind.

'Fine.' Was the short reply he got from her as she wriggled out of his grip and walked away.

'I have to nip out, I'll see you soon.' He said as he kissed her on the cheek.

Kate didn't reply. Castle walked out of the door closing it behind him. God he was such a jerk! She couldn't believe he had forgotten their first wedding anniversary!

…

'Hey dad!' Alexis said as she walked up to her dad and hugged him. 'Does Kate have any idea?' She asked smiling.

'None at all. In fact, I think she's a little pissed at me because she thinks I've forgotten. I can't wait to see the look on her face when she finds out!' Castle smirked.

'Okay, well here you go. Everything's sorted.' Alexis told him as she handed him a set of keys. 'See you later!'

'Bye, and thank you. Couldn't have done this without you.' Castle hugged his daughter tight.

Beckett was going to love this!

…

*Laine, Castle's forgotten our anniversary! X*

*Somehow I don't believe that. Are you sure? X*

*Well he isn't even here. He had to 'nip out' somewhere. I can't believe he's done this. I'm so annoyed! X*

*Woah girl, calm down. I'm sure he's got something up his sleeve. See you later. X*

*Okay.*

How was Laine being so laid back about this. Not long ago she would have been first to say something to him! Unless… I'm going to make sure he hasn't planned anything, as soon as he's back. I mean I'm a detective of course I'll be able to tell whether or not my husband's lying.

…

'Castle are you sure there's nothing significant about today?' Kate asked, she wanted to be sure.

'No, wait… Is it Espo's birthday? I thought I'd forgotten something!'

'It's not his birthday!' She was almost shouting at this point.

'Okay.' Castle shut up and got back to watching tv.

Kate was reeling. She couldn't believe he'd forgotten! He was never going to be forgiven for this .

They sat for the next 2 hours in silence, not saying a single word to each other.

'Hey Beckett, guess what?' Castle smiled.

'What?!'

'Of course I haven't forgotten. Happy anniversary Kate.'

'I can't believe you did this to me! I've been so annoyed all day and thought you'd completely forgotten.'

'Tell you what, to make it up to you go and look in your coat pocket…' Castle told her.

Kate got up and walked over to the coat rack by the door. She put her hand into the pocket and pulled out a key. 'A key?...' She asked.

'Yep.'

'But what's it for?' She asked, still confused. In a way she thought Castle may have been joking.

'How about we go and find out?' Castle said as he got up and grabbed his coat.

He walked out of the door with Kate following closely behind him. They both got into the car. Still in silence and drove for around 40 minutes before they reached a street tucked out of the way. The street had some of the most beautiful houses on it Kate had ever seen.

'Castle, what's going on?' It hadn't clicked yet…

Castle didn't reply and pulled into te street. He stopped outside a house that had a 'sold' sign stuck into the grass at the bottom of the garden. Then it hit her.

'Castle?...'

Castle stepped out of the car and walked up the pathway up to the front door. He then turned around to look at Kate who was still sat in the car.

'What are you waiting for? Its cold out here and you've got the key!' Castle shouted to her.

Kate got out of the car and walked up the door, slowly. She looked at Castle before placing the key into the lock and turning it. The two of them stepped into the house, one after the other.

She looked at the house in awe. It was amazingly furnished and decorated. She looked around. Not sure what to expect as the pair walked from room to room in silence.

'Castle this is amazing!'

'Does this get me off the hook then?' He asked winking at her.

'Yes! Yes of course it does. I couldn't have asked for a better gift. Thank you Rick!' She told him, walking over to him and throwing her arms around him.

'Careful or we'll end up on the floor.' He replied jokingly.

Kate grabbed his face in her hands and kissed him.

"I thought you'd forgotten. I thought you didn't care.' She said looking down at the floor, ashamed at herself for ever thinking these things.

'I will never not care about you Kate, no matter what happens. Anyway it was all part of my plan. Now how about we take a proper look around?' He asked as he took her hand and led her into the living room.

The room itself was huge. It had a large photo of the pair on their wedding day hung on the wall above the fireplace. A big white corner sofa and a huge tv mounted on the wall. It was the house Kate had dreamt about when she was child. Castle had decorated it perfectly, in every way she would have done herself.

Next he led her into the kitchen. The lights were off so she couldn't see anything. Castle turned around to turn the lights on….

'SURPRISE!'


End file.
